Perayaan Tahun Baru
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Untuk merayakan tahun baru 2013, America 'dengan sengaja' menyuruh Allied Force dan Axis power ngumpul rapat untuk ngadain pesta perayaan tahun baru yang berakhir dengan kemenangan ide Nesia yang langsung disepakati oleh semuanya/ Review dipersilahkan/Do not Flame!


_**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, gaje, gila, nista, sinting, judul ama cerita gak nyambung, dll yang aka membuat kalian muntah darah, kebakaran jenggot dan diare.**_

_**Summary :Untuk merayakan tahun baru 2013, America 'dengan sengaja' menyuruh Allied Force dan Axis power ngumpul rapat untuk ngadain pesta perayaan tahun baru yang berakhir dengan kemenangan ide Nesia yang langsung disepakati oleh semuanya/ Review dipersilahkan/Do not Flame!**_

* * *

Yey, horee! Tahun baru telah tiba, tahun baru telah tiba, horee! *digiles* Uh... maap, salah scrip. Ok, hari ini adalah tanggal 1 Januari 2013, dengan arti kata, sekarang kita sudah memasuki tahun baru! Hore! Untuk merayakan tahun baru ini, America dengan seenaknya ngajak rapat untuk mengadakan lomba dan pesta besar-besaran, paadalah orang lagi enak-enakan tidur-tiduran dirumah, malah disuruh rapat! Mau tau gimana keadaan mereka didalam ruang rapat? Yuk langsung aja kita lihat ke TKP!

Yak, seperti di fanfic author yang _'Perang Pie'_, kegaduhan menyelimuti suasana di ruang rapat. Seperti biasa, German yang terbilang lebih waras dari yang lain pun hanya bisa nepok jidat seratus kali.

"_Kenapa setiap rapat pasti ribut kayak gini!"_ pekiknya dalam hati _"Tau kayak gini, mending gue gak ikut aja ke rapat ni dari pada gue mati kebosenen!" _tambahnya. Tiba-tiba...

"Ve~ German mau pasta? Ini, aku ada penemuan pasta baru, yaitu... pasta rasa soto ayam!" tawar Italy ke German dengan semangat 45. German hanya bisa melongo dengan penemuan barunya Italy.

"Fufufu~" nah kalian taukan suara siapa ini, yak benar, Russia "Ada yang ingin bersatu dengan ku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang membuat orang bisa mati ketakutan.

"Oga! Siapa juga yang sudi bersatu dengan lo!" teriak Prussia yang ada disamping Russia.

"Tapi, ini, aku punya banyak bir lho untuk persediaan satu tahun" Prussia langsung kaget mendengan perkataan Russia tadi.

"Hah? Yang bener? UWAAA! AKU MAU BIRR!" teriak Prussia kegirangan.

"Ayo kita pesta minum bir, da~" seru Russia. Lalu, mereka memulai pesta mereka, Russia minum vodka, Prussia minum bir.

"Wah, aku ini memang orang tertampan sedunia, honhonhon" yak, si France lagi kumat narsisnya didepan kaca. Ck, dasar om-om mesum sok tampan, padahal kalo dibanding dengan Lavi, dia itu jelek banget deh *Author ditimpuk batu ama France* (France : Tor, lo bela siapa sih? Author : sudah pasti... Lavi si Bookman Junior! France : Ni anak kayaknya udah fans banget ama Lavi ya... sampai-sampai otaknya korslet gitu.)

Lalu, datanglah England menghampiri France. Sambil menepuk bahu France, dia berkata "Sadar bang, lo itu dari mana bisa dilihat tampannya? Dari idung? Iya kale. Kaca aja bisa pecah gara-gara ngelihat muka lo yang jelek" dan benar aja apa kata Englad, kaca France tadi langsung pecah seketika. France yang marah langsung nampol kepala England dengan kamus mandarin nyasar yang super tebel.

"Woi, stres lo! Nampol gue pake kamus setebel itu! Sakit tau! Bisa geger otak gue nih! Dasar ba**ard lo ^%%$$#*(^###" rintih England sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Biarin, kan elu yang geger otak, bukan gue" setelah itu, France mendapat ciuman dari kamus mandarin tadi yang dilempar England yang sukses mendarat di bibirnya. "Woi sakit tau! Bibir sekseh gue bisa rusak nanti!" teriak France sambil memegangi bibir sekseh (katanya)nya yang sakit.

"Sama dong! Bloody Frog!" Lalu pertarungan adu-aduan pun tak dapat dihindari, mulai adu mulut, adu bacot, adu jotos, sampai adu tinju. China yang melihat pertarungan mereka pun mencoba melerai, tapi sialnya, malah dia yang jadi target sasaran France sama England. Jadinya, China harus di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat deh.

"HAHAHAHA! AKU ADALAH HERO! OK! AKU YANG HERO INI AKAN MEMULAI RAPATNYA! HAHAHAHA!" teriak America sambil membangga-banggakan diri. Tapi sayang, gak ada yang ngerespon teriakan si Amrik, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Karena merasa tak diperdulikan, America akhirnya memilih pundung di pojok ruangan sambil ngedumel sendiri kayak orang gila.

Switzerland 'yang ternyata' udah stress berat dengan kegaduhan ini langsung mengambil senjatanya, yaitu pistol AK-47 dan...

"DOR!"

Terdengarlah suara pistol Switzerland yang 'sangat' merdu, sampai-sampai membuat mereka semua langsung memalingkan pandangan mereka pada sang pemilik pistol yang sedang ngeluarin hawa yandare yang setara sama Russia, mungkin bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Russia. Yaiyalah, secara sang empunya pistol udah mapus stress ngelihat kegaduhan yang membahana di ruang rapat ini.

"WOI, KALIAN JADI RAPAT GAK SEH?!" teriak Switzerland penuh amarah "KALAU JADI, CEPETEN DONG! GUE UDAH MUAK BUANG-BUANG WAKTU DISINI UNTUK NGEHILAT KEGADUHAN YANG TERJADI TAU!" semua yang ada disana langsung berpelukan ala teletubis karena takut ngelihat dewa kematian datang dari neraka. Yah, semuanya kecuali Russia dan German yang datar-datar aja ngelihatin Switzerland ngamuk dari pintu. Eh, sejak kapan mereka di pintu? "WOI AMERICA, CEPET MULAI RAPATNYA! ATAU GUE DOR LU AMPE MAMPUS!" ancam Switzerland. Dengan takut-takut, America akhirnya memulai rapat yang seharusnya udah dimulai dua jam yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi... apa yang bagusnya kita lalukan untuk ngerayain tahun baru ini?" tanya America ke semua orang yang ikut rapat. Dia ingin minta gagasan bagus untuk perayaan tahun baru karena sebenarnya dia lagi gak dapat ide.

"Gimana kalau acaraminum bir" ucap Prussia yang langsung ditolak mentah mentah oleh semuanya.

"Gimana kalau acara minum vodka" haduh... gagasan macam apa ini?!

"Pesta makan malam di menara efile sambil menikmati kembang api"

"Pesta makan malamnya kagak tapi pertunjukan kembang api di menara efille akan kami pertimbangkan" seru Switzerlan dan America bersamaan.

"Pesta Scone di rumahku?" halah... yang ada nanti pulang cuma tinggal nama nih!

"Acara masak pasta denga bumbu terbaru ve~"

"Pesta merakit senjata dan bom"

"Ah! Stress gue! Pada gak bener nih usulan kalian! Kok cuma satu yang mendekati bener sih!" teriak America frustasi. Saat America lagi sangat retamat frustasi, tiba-tiba...

"BRAK!" pintu dibuka dengan kasar oleh dua orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nesia dan Scotland.

"Woi! Gue punya ide bagus!" teriak Nesia kegirangan.

"Hah? Yang bener? Apa idenya?" tanya America yang kesenengen.

"Gini, gimana kalau kita adain lomba aja?" semua yang ada disana langsung memberikan tatapan 'lo-kire-kita-lagi-ngerayain-17-agustusan-ape?'

Scotland yang (kebetulan) ngerti apa maksud tatapan mereka langsung berkata "Gue tau sekarang bukan 17 agustusan, lagian lombanya bukan lomba panjat pinang kok." Jelasnya.

" Terus lomba apa?" tanya Switzerland.

"Lombanya ada 3 buah, yaitu... 1. Lomba makan...2. Lomba lari...dan yang ketiga adalah...lomba yang memacu adrenalir yaitu..." tiba-tiba Scotland nepuk bahu Nesia lalu bebisik. Setelah itu, munculah seringai mengerikan dari mereka berdua yang membuat orang-orang yang ada disana (kecuali Russia) langsung mendapatkan felling buruk seketika.

"Ok, lomba ketiga sepertinya tak bisa disebutin sama kalian... hanya panitia yang tau lombanya..." ucap Nesia dengan aura mengerikan. " Oh Ya, dan untuk perlombaan yang terakhir... semua peserta wajib ikut" tambahnya

"Yup, yang jadi panitia disini adalah, tentunya gue, Scotland, mbak Nesia dan mas Switzerland" Switzerland langsung sembah sujud karena saking senangnya.

"Ok, Switzerland, tugas lo adalah smsin semua teman teman kita yang ada di penjuru dunia, bilang siapa yang mau ikut lomba silahkan mendaftar ke panitia" ucap Scotland.

"Sebenarnya... tadi udah gue sms ke semua teman kita kalau kita ngadain lomba dan udah ada yang daftar" jelas Nesia.

"Siapa aja yang ikut?" tanya England penasaran.

"Oh, yang ikut adalah...Denmark, Finland, South korea, Thailand, Argentina, Mexico, Spain, dan Canada.."

"STOOOP!" teriak America

"Woi, kenapa stop?!" protes Scotland

"Siapa Canada?"

"Eh, iya ya. Woi, siapa tuh Canada?" tanya Scotland

"Entahlah" jawab mereka semua. Nesia hanya bisa nepok jidat.

"Ok, yang ada disini juga wajib ikut! Kalau gak ikut... gue dor lo semua sampai mati!" ancam Switzerland yang ngacungin shoot gunke kepala France. Dan tentu aja dengan super terpaksa, mereka harus ikut tuh lomba ampe selesai.

"Yosh, satu lagi, lomba pertama akan di adakan di sini, di gedung rapat dunia, perlombaannya akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Jadi kalian harus bersiap ya!" lalu, para panitia meninggalkan orang-orang yang lagi berbengong ria di ruang rapat.

"Hah, aku gak ikut" German langsung keluar dari ruang rapat.

"Yah, German gak ikut, yaudah, yuk kita langsung aja ke tempat lombanya, ve~" ucap Italy yang kali ini gak ngawur.

"Hah, yaudeh, yuk" mereka semua berjalan dengan lesu ke tempat berlangsungnya lomba dengan lesu gak ada semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka disana...

"YAHOOO EVERYBODY! KETEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA, IRELAND YANG GANTENG!" sang kameramen alias si Japan langsung nyorot Ireland yang lagi kumat narsisnya sambil menggunakan efek zoom out (atau apalah namanya, saya lupa).

"Oi, gak usah pake efek zoom segala kale!" seru Ireland.

"Oh, maaf-maaf" ucap Japan minta maaf.

"OK... KALIAN SEMUA BERILAH SALAM KEPADA TIGA PANITIA KITA SEKALIGUS JURI YANG LAGI DUDUK DI KURSI KHUSUS (author: yaiyalah dodol!) YAITU SCOTLAND, NESIA DAN SWITZERLAND!" kameramen langsung nyorot ketiga panitia sekaligus juri tsb yang lagi nyante-nyante kayak orang kurang kerjaan aja. Scotland yang gak suka disorot dengan posisinya sekarang langsung berkata " Ireland, udeh, langsung aja mulai lombanya, suruh peserta duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Lagian masakannya sudah siap."

Iye... BAIK, LOMBA PERTAMA YAITU LOMBA MAKAN AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI! DIMOHON KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA AGAR BERSIAP DI TEMPATNYA MASING-MASING YANG SUDAH DISIAPKAN OLEH PANITIA!" Denmark, Finland, Thailand, dan Argentina sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Woi, tinggal empat kursi lagi tuh, siapa diantara kalian yang mau masuk?" tanya Switzerland kepada orang-orang yang baru datang dari ruang rapat tadi.

"Aku!" teriak America dengan semangat 45.

"Aku, da~" ternyata Russia juga ikut.

"Aku boleh ikut?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Spain.

"Aku juga, daze~" ujar Sout korea sambil angkat kaki *salah cuy!* angkat tangan kayak anak TK.

"Ok, kalian boleh ikut! Dengan begini... jumlahnya udah pas" seru Scotland dari kursi khusus.

"Oh ya, woi switzerland, gue mau nanya, ini di ditayangkan ke seluruh dunia gak?" tanya England sambil berbisik.

"Oh, yaiyalah. Seluruh dunia pasti mau menonton acara ini tau!" jawab Switzerland. Hm... jawaban yang sangat memuaskan. Sampai-sampai membuat England serangan jantung mendadak. Untung tuh orang gak mati.

"Baiklah, lomba akan dimulai setelah gue memberi aba-aba, mengerti" tanya Switzerland kepada seluruh para peserta.

"Iye" balas semuanya.

"OK! Dalam hitungan

3...

2...

1...

"DOR!"

.

.

.

.

_**TBC (tuberculosis *salah* to be continued)**_

* * *

UGYAAA! Telat update, telat update!

Tyki : Author, lo gak apa-apa kan?

Eh, om Tyki...

Tyki : Heh? Siapa yang lo panggil om, hah?!

Lavi : *tiba-tiba nongol* ya elo lah, siapa lagi?

Tyki : Gue gak sudi dipanggil om, ya! Gue ini masih muda tau!

Udeh-udeh! Lu berdua jangan bertengkar disini! Lagian, kenape lu berdua kesini sih? Bukanya fandom kalian itu DGM?

Tyki & Lavi : Gue tau! Lagian salah kalau gue kesini?

Yah, kagak sih.

Tyki : gomong-ngomong... ngapain lo tadi teriak kayak orgil?

Oh iya... UWAAAA! MAAFKAN SAYA PARA READERS... Saya telat nge publish ni fanfic gara-gara kuota saya yang abis belum di beli! Patutnya saya ngepublish ini tanggal 31, tapi saat ngecek sisa kuota... EH! Kuotanya malah abis, dan yang lebih sialnya lagi, saya baru megang uang untuk beli pulsanya hari rabu ne! Hueee!

Lavi : Yah, malah nangis ni anak... Yah... intinya silahkan di review fanfic Author yang telat publish ini ya readers!

Tyki : dan kayaknya gak bakal nerima yang namanya Flame.

Dan satu kata lagi, yah walau agak telat sih tapi... Selamat Tahun Baru 2013! Semoga kita bisa jadi lebih dari tahun sebelumnya, ya!


End file.
